The Best Present
by HiccupTeenLover101
Summary: It's two days until Snoggletog, and Hiccup comes down with the flu. But when Hiccup forgets to get his dad a present, Stoick tells him the best present is Hiccup himself. One-shot


A one-shot I did for fun.

Hiccup: She owns everything!

(Cops show up at door)

Me: No I do not!

(Cops leave)

Me: What is wrong with you!?

Hiccup: I'm in a bad mood. Toothless won't listen.

Me: So take it out on me. Thanks. I **do not **own anything.

* * *

The Best Present

It was Saturday day on the island of Berk, and tomorrow was Snoggletog. Hiccup was laying in bed sleeping as always. But Toothless, on the other hand, was too excited to sleep. He wanted to fly, or play, or play while flying. So he jumped up on top of Hiccup's bed, causing him to grunt in pain. Toothless licked Hiccup's face but he turned his head away. Toothless continued to lick until Hiccup kicked out his prosthetic leg in annoyance, hitting Toothless in the stomach. Toothless growled but continued licking. Stoick suddenly came through the door to wake up Hiccup, but he saw that Toothless was already on the job. "Good job Toothless!" Boomed Stoick. Toothless looked over at Stoick, then continued licking. "Toothless, quit it." Said Hiccup groggily.

"I'll wake 'em up." Said Stoick walking over to the side of Hiccup's bed. Stoick lifted the covers, and Hiccup began to shiver. Stoick then placed his hands on Hiccup's stomach to tickle him, but Stoick realized how hot he was. He felt his forehead too, which was even hotter. "Hiccup you're burning up." Said Stoick in a soft voice. "I'll go get you a cold rag." At that he went downstairs to get one. Toothless heard what Stoick said and instantly knew what Hiccup needed: Cod. It always made him feel better when he was sick. Toothless flew out the window and to the cove in search of as many fish that would fit in his mouth.

A few seconds later, Stoick appeared in the doorway with a cold rag in his hands. He walked over to the bed and turned Hiccup's hot body over, to where he was laying on his back. He then placed the rag on his forehead and went back downstairs to make some of his famous broth soup. Toothless flew into Hiccup's room with a mouthful of cod, and spit it up onto his bed. Hiccup slowly opened his eyes and saw the all the cod. "Uhhhhhhh, Toothless noooo." Hiccup closed his eyes again trying to sleep. Toothless tilted his head in wonder why he wouldn't want cod.

Stoick walked back upstairs and saw all the cod on the bed. "Toothless," Stoick said whispering so he wouldn't disturb Hiccup. "get rid of that mess!" Toothless growled, but obeyed Stoick, picking up the cod in his mouth and swallowing all of it at once. Stoick went over to Hiccup and sat on the edge of his bed. "Hiccup, how do you feel?" Hiccup opened his eyes and looked at his father. "Not good."

Stoick placed his hand on his son's cheek. "Did you eat anything yesterday that might've given you the flu?" Asked Stoick. "Not that I know of." Hiccup answered. He then covered his mouth with his hands. "Bucket." Said Hiccup. Stoick grabbed the bucket that Toothless eats out of and held it in front of Hiccup. Hiccup then threw up his entire dinner from last night into it.

Toothless cringed seeing Hiccup in pain, but he was also cringing because the bucket that Stoick gave Hiccup was his feeding bucket.

When Hiccup finished, Stoick took the bucket outside to rinse it out, but Toothless stayed and snuggled up against Hiccup, which caused him to smile.

When Stoick returned to the house, he finished making the soup and then brought some to up to Hiccup. As soon as Hiccup saw the soup, he felt sick to his stomach. "No dad, I can't eat." "Please try some son. It'll make you feel better." Suddenly a nauseous feeling swept over Hiccup. He didn't have anything left in his stomach, but he felt like he could throw up more. "Dad, please no. I feel sick." "Alright," Stoick said, still wanting Hiccup to eat it. "I'll save it for later." Hiccup took a deep breath then tried to close his eyes and sleep, but Toothless had other plans. He jumped onto the bed, lifted Hiccup's shirt, and began to lick his stomach. Hiccup laughed immediately, but then began to cough violently.

He sat up in his bed and reached for the towel on his nightstand but couldn't reach. Toothless flew over Hiccup and grabbed the towel before handing it to him. "Thanks bud." Hiccup said with a scratchy throat. He coughed into the towel until it stopped, but now his throat hurt really bad. Stoick, hearing the coughing, rushed upstairs to aid Hiccup. "Are you okay son?" Asked Stoick. "Yeah, I just got a scratch in my throat." Hiccup's voice was weak and rough – Stoick barely made out what he had said. "I'm getting you the soup." Stoick then walked out of the room and to the kitchen. Hiccup sighed, as he knew that he wasn't going to be able to talk himself out of this one.

When Stoick returned, he knelt down near Hiccup and dipped the spoon into the broth, then held it up to Hiccup's mouth. Hiccup opened his mouth and reluctantly swallowed the warm broth. He didn't want to admit it, but it felt really good against his scratchy throat. After a few spoonfuls, Stoick brought the broth downstairs and put it away. Hiccup laid back down in bed and tried to, once again, sleep. Toothless jumped on the bed, but before he could begin licking, Hiccup gave a stern 'No'. Toothless huffed and unwillingly jumped down and laid on the floor.

_**The next day... Snoggletog...**_

Hiccup was in the same position as when he fell asleep. Stoick came in many times to check on his ill son, and every time he would kiss his forehead. Toothless stayed in Hiccup's room though, because he didn't want to leave his human's side. Hiccup finally awoke, groggy but feeling better then the previous day. "Dad!" Hiccup yelled out to his father. Stoick came running in. "Yes? What is it?" " Can I have some of your broth?" Stoick smiled. "Yes son. And happy Snoggeltog." "It's Snoggletog already?" Hiccup asked. "Yep." Stoick went downstairs to prepare it. Toothless was happy just to see Hiccup awake – he knew it wasn't good when humans didn't move for a long time, that could mean death – but now he was awake, so they could finally play!

Toothless licked Hiccup's face, but lucky for Hiccup, Stoick walked in before Toothless got worse. He handed the bowl to Hiccup, and Hiccup began chugging it down. "Heh! I see that you're hungry!" Hiccup just nodded as he ate the entire bowl of broth quicker then a Scauldron could blast boiling water. When Hiccup finished, he handed the bowl to Stoick. "I didn't realize how hungry I was." Hiccup said wiping his mouth of broth. "Yep, the flu can do that to ya." Replied Stoick. He then gave his son a kiss on the forehead. "Well, looks like our little trooper's fever is gone." Hiccup smiled, then Stoick brought the bowl downstairs.

Toothless, seeing that Stoick was gone, began to lick Hiccup on his stomach. "T-Toothless! Stop! Bud that tickles!" Stoick returned back upstairs, and saw the boy and dragon playing. He walked into the room and sat next to Hiccup on the bed. "D-dad! Tell 'em to stop it!" Stoick smiled, then began to tickle Hiccup's stomach too. After Hiccup could laugh no more, Toothless, Stoick and Hiccup were all laying in bed as Hiccup showed them the different dragons in the Book of Dragons. "You know, I never got you anything for Snoggletog dad." Stoick smiled and moved the hair out of Hiccup's eyes. "You feeling better, is the best present."


End file.
